bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed Ise
Still brother-in-law? I have a little query on what I put in the infobox that only occurred to be after posting the page - is it correct to label Shunsui her brother-in-law given what it said about returning to the Ise family. I'm not up to speed on such a thing in Japanese tradition. Whichever is correct, a very minor thing I think. 13:06, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Well I dont think we take those kinds of traditions into account here, as they have little to nothing to do with what we are relaying in the infobox. Its there way of moving on or what have you but she was still married into the family. She may not retain their name but thats all in all pointless seeing as they both are dead. Either she is a former mother, wife and sister-in-law either which way you spin it. I dont think the tradition has anything to do with how we order information.-- ::Fair enough. 15:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pic of Nanao with Zanpakuto I thought I had removed it before posting but obviously not. The pic of Nanao with the sword is the best pic there is (atm) of the sword, so I feel that is best to illustrate it. Just want to make sure everyone is aboard with that given how odd it is to have someone else holding it in pic. Hopefully we get a better one soon, that Nanao can be properly cropped out of. 13:06, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Personally I dont see a point for the picture, We can see what the sword looks like on Nanao's page I think thats enough. Her mother was never seen using it but simply holding it while it was wrapped up. If anything there should maybe be a pic of that.-- ::Well, I think it would be much more convenient for users to be able to see a picture of it on this page rather than having to go to Nanao's page, so I'm in favour of there being a pic of it. The sword being wrapped up is an interesting thought but it is not showing what the sword itself looks like which I think is more relevant. There is a possible alternative on page 2 of chapter 654 which could be used. A cropped version of that if it was available in better quality than the pandastream scan might be a better option than the pic that's there now. 15:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Head of the family I'm still not so sure about this being accurate. If Nanao's mother were really the head of the Ise family, then she wouldn't have married into another family. Furthermore, I don't think it was ever explicitly stated that the sword was passed between family heads, just "women of the family". :I think it is safe for us to say that. The Cnet scan of Ch651 pg15 says the sword is handed down from to successive head of the family. She had it, so it is logical that she was the head of the family. The alternative would be that she stole it, in which case the execution would have been for stealing, rather than just losing the sword. Or maybe the head of the family decided to go against tradition and give it to someone who isnt the new head of the family, which I think would also merit a mention when it was being explained if that was the case. As for why she married outside the family if she was the head, I thought that was the whole point, to escape the family and its curse. That's my take on it anyway. 15:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with everything Yyp says its not uncommon for members of prominent families to marry. She also was escaping the curse in her own view. The reasoning he give also make sense, one would have to prove that she stole it or was given to it by another. Also its stated after she died Nanao had to go live with some random people as it seems there was nothing in the way of actual family left. Then the fact that the sword went straight to Nanao as her legacy as opposed to someone else or someone saying it belongs to another member. -- ::My only possible other explanation is that she was the next head in line. Assuming the Ise family is entirely matrilineal, it's possible her mother was the current head. However by this point I'm just speculating.